Wild Boy
by PoetryNinja
Summary: Trafalgar Law is the country's best veterinarian. When he hears that a newly discovered island might have a special species of tigers living there, he is quick to accept the chance to explore it. He finds the island, but not the tigers. Instead...a boy name Luffy? Read to follow Law's journey to nurture Luffy from a wild island boy to a city kid. Yaoi. Law x Luffy.


**Opening:** Hiya, guys! Yousuke-chan is back with another One Piece work! This is a request from a wonderful friend: Law x Luffy! Yousuke-chan is new to this pairing, but she loves it so much. It's grown on her x3. Yousuke-chan will update her ZoSan (All for You) fic sometime tomorrow. Promise! Well, Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so poof she went*

**Summary: **In this chapter, a vet, Law, is going to explore an island. The island was newly discovered and has some special secrets that Law wants to find out. He goes on this trip with his assistant, Kid, his dog, Chopper, and his two guides, Zoro and Makoto.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. I do own Makoto. I don't own this plot. It was a request.

**Warning: **Kid is OOC because I don't really know how he would act in normal situations…This IS a yaoi. There WILL be smut at the end of this story (which will be a long time later) but seriously, if it's not for you, leave. There's no smut in this chapter but when there is smut, I'll warn all of you, don't worry. NO FLAMING ABOUT THE YAOI OR I WILL BURN YOU

**Chapter 1**

_Little Garden_

A tall, dark-haired man ran his tattooed fingers through his hair. He slumped in his chair as he lifted up his white lab coat. While closing his eyes, he let out a low groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned over and rested his fists on top of his desk. As he opened his eyes, he frowned. Clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth, he shouted, "KID!"

At the loud shout, another tall man ran to the desk. He was a well-built man with bright red hair. His smile was a bit crooked, and it seemed to mock. "What do you need now, Trafalgar? I'm pretty busy, you know." he said, sneering at the smaller man.

"It's Trafalgar-sama to you, Kid." Law corrected at his assistant as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Ugh. What do you need now, Trafalgar-_sama_?" Kid corrected, adding an emphasis to the honorific and an overly-polite tone. Law's smirk grew.

"What's my schedule for tomorrow?" Law asked as he turned away from Kid and stood to look at papers scrawled all over the desk.

Kid silently groaned. He mentally dug through his thoughts as he struggled to remember the busy vet's schedule. "The family with that stupid naked rat is coming again for a check-up at 6:00AM. Idiotic bastards." Kid began, furious at the early timed appointment. He continued, "Then at 7:30AM, you have an appointment with a couple that's going to adopt a kitten. After that you have a surgery to do on a dog with a hip issue at like 8:30AM-ish."

"Anything else?" Law asked as he continued to shuffle through the mess of papers.

Kid scratched his head, wondering if he had missed anything. His eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers. "Right! At noon you're going on that expedition to some island."

Law's movement stopped at the mention of the island. He slowly turned his head to Kid. "What's the date tomorrow?" he asked quickly.

"Ugh. Can't you figure that one by yourself?" Kid groaned.

"Just tell me the goddamn date!" Law barked.

"Okay, okay, Trafalgar-_sama_." He said, emphasizing the honorific again. "It's the 8th."

Law snapped his head back to the papers he was looking at. He shuffled through them quickly before looking at a couple, scanning the words on it quickly. He got up from his chair and went into the back room, signaling Kid to follow him. Kid raised an eyebrow but followed anyway. The two men entered a room that was bright white with no windows and only had a table in the middle with 4 chairs and a whiteboard on the wall across from the door. Kid looked around the room and smirked. "I had no idea you had a room like this here." He said.

"My house, my rooms. Does it matter?" he muttered as he spread the papers out in front of him. When he was satisfied, he sat down in the chair. Kid sat in the next chair and stared at the papers spread in front of Law. He pointed his finger at the papers and frowned. "What's all this stuff?" he asked, still frowning.

Not looking at Kid, Law stared at the papers in deep concentration. "It's information about the island that you mentioned earlier. I was given an offer to go see this island and the creatures that live there. Apparently there's a whole group of tigers and even some other animals that live there. But those are just rumors. Hopefully, I'll be able to see something extremely great there. This trip is something that comes once in a lifetime." He explained with a twinkle in his eyes.

He picked up one of the pieces of papers and quickly sped-read it. Without glancing at Kid, Law handed him the paper. "Here. Read this." He said as he handed Kid the paper.

Kid took the paper and read it carefully. He frowned slightly as he read it. Crumbling it slightly, he gritted his teeth. "This is nothing but garbage! '_It has been said that there are special species of cats that live on Little Garden. Even today scientists and researchers are wondering if this species is guarding a secret treasure that was supposedly left by a man long ago named Gol. D. Roger._' This is sputtering nothing but junk!" Kid shouted after he read from the paper.

"Tch. I'm not going there for the supposed 'treasure'." Law scoffed.

"You never struck me as a guy that would do that anyway." Kid agreed. "But…then what ARE you going for?" he continued, giving the paper back to Law.

Law took the paper and set it back down. He then handed Kid another piece of paper. Kid took the paper and stared at it for a while. On the paper was a picture of the island. The island wasn't that large, but it was quite green due to the many trees that were there. Almost no sand could be seen on the picture, but if Kid squinted, he could make out something white and red near the edge of the island. He looked back up at Law. "What's that white and red stuff on the edges of the thing? I can't see it well."

Law sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. "That's exactly why I'm going there. I want to see what those white and red things are. Rumor has it that those are the special tiger species. Like I said before, they're just rumors, but honestly, I want to see them for myself."

"But you don't even know if they actually exist. It could just be a camera malfunction." Kid warned.

Law shrugged and looked at more papers. "Either way, the experience will be good for me. I'll be able to look at animals that aren't your average house pet. Also, I'm still pretty curious about the island itself. It wasn't found until last year by some wandering sailor. I'm itching with curiosity!" Law said, twitching his fingers for emphasis.

Kid chuckled. "Well, curiosity killed the cat, so you better be careful while you're there."

"Don't say stuff like that. You'll scare yourself." Law said nonchalantly as he continued to stare at the papers, picking one up to read.

Kid frowned. "What are you talking about, Trafalgar?" he asked.

"You're going to come with me." Law said simply.

Kid stood up abruptly and punched the table, sending a couple papers flying. Law quickly grabbed the papers, and neatly set them down. He whipped his head to Kid. "Oi, what the hell was that for?!" Law shouted.

"I'm the one who should be asking questions here! Since when did you decide that I was going to go with you?" Kid asked, anger boiling.

"When you reminded me about the island trip. I need someone to assist me on the journey. So, why not my assistant? You'll be able to see lots of animals on the island. The wandering sailor reported that there were tons of animals there. Plus, they aren't any naked rats there. Lots of birds though. Reptiles too. You like those kind of animals, don't you?" Law asked, smirking.

Kid's eyes widened. He loved reptiles and birds. They were the only animals that could actually make Kid interested in being near them. They completely fascinated him, and that was the only reason why he got into veterinarian stuff. It was also the reason he became an assistant to Law, the country's best vet. He and Law have known each other for a while before Kid became Law's assistant, so Kid thought that Law would give him the job because of that reason. Law agreed quite quickly, much to Kid's surprise, but that just made things easier.

"Alright, alright. Who else is going?" Kid asked, still looking at the image of the island.

"Chopper, you know him, right?" Law replied.

Kid nodded. "You're little dog right? The one with the great nose?"

Law nodded and continued. "There's going to be this guy helping us named Zoro. He sucks ass with direction though. He's just there for the muscle. There's no physical map of the place, so we'll just have to have a guide there. I don't know him personally, but I'd rather not have him there."

Kid frowned as he looked up from the image. "What? Why not?"

"It ruins the fun." Law smirked.

Kid bursted into laughter. "Of course it would!" He looked at his watch and then back at Law. "You should go to sleep now. You have to get up early to go to your office."

"Tch. I _am_ in my office. Having my house be my office makes everything so much easier to deal with. Maybe not for other people, but that's their problem. Anyway, I'll be able to make it by 6." Law said as he began to put all the papers together in one pile.

Kid gave Law the image of the island and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the both of them. Kid got up and left the white room while Law got up as well. They went to the front door of the house and stopped. Kid turned to Law and smirked. Law frowned deeply. "What?" he asked.

Kid shook his head. "Heh. Nothing, Trafalgar. See you tomorrow." He said as he opened and walked out the door.

Law closed the door and went upstairs to his room. He stretched his arms and back, and then he took off his white lab coat. He stripped himself of his shirt and pants as he picked out his pajamas. Finally, he put his pajamas on and plopped head first into the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he rolled over onto his back. Pulling the blankets over him, he closed his eyes and dreamt of the island that he was going to explore the next day.

詩人ちゃん

"Alright, I think that'll do it." Law said with a sigh. He took off his latex gloves and doctor's mask. Motioning Kid over, Law began to head out of the operation room. "Make sure the dog is comfortable and take him to the other nurses. They'll know what to do from there. I'm going to check on the owners."

Kid simply nodded and rolled the dog that was on the operation table out of the operation room to the nurses. Law left the operation room and walked over to the owners with a clipboard. He smiled widely and showed the owners the clipboard. "The surgery was a success, and he should be able to go home tomorrow."

The owners, an old man and his wife, smiled widely and held hands as they looked at each other with twinkling eyes. "Ya hear that, honey? Scout's gonna make it!" the old man said to his wife, as she snuggled against his neck. She squeezed his hand tightly as she turned her attention to Law. "Thank you, young man." She said with a soft smile.

Law grinned back and bowed slightly to the old couple. "A nurse will bring Scout over to your home tomorrow afternoon. No need to strain yourself to come here." Law explained, giving them a picture of the nurse so that they'll be ready. The old couple bowed to Law and left the animal hospital. Law looked at them walk together, holding each other close, and felt a pang at his heart. He sighed and waved the feeling away. Despite being the best vet in the country, no woman or person made him feel special in any way. He was jealous of couples like that, loving each other so much and for so long, but he had given up on something like that ages ago. Now he's completely focused on his work.

"Law-san! A person is at the front desk and is asking for you." A nurse hurried to Law to hand him another clipboard.

Law briefly looked at the clipboard and straightened his white lab coat. He looked briefly at the nurse and said, "Thanks." Then he left to the front desk, leaving a very red nurse behind.

When he reached the front desk, a man with a safari outfit stood there, looking around. When the man spotted Law, his face broke into a large smile. "Law-kun! Good, you're here! Are you ready to go?" the man asked.

Law's eyes widened. He tucked the clipboard under his arm and held a finger up to the man. "Just a moment. I need to go get my assistant." He said as he turned to go get Kid.

Law jogged back to the operation room and opened the door to find Kid inside, scribbling something on a clipboard. Kid looked up and saw Law at the door. Law motioned for Kid to come follow him. "Kid, bring your bag and come to the front desk. The dude is waiting."

Kid nodded. "Alright. Let me finish this real quick. My bag is already at the front desk anyway. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. But hurry. Oh, and good work today." Law said before he went back out the door.

Kid smirked and continued to scribble things down on the clipboard. He then placed the pen he was using into the front pocket of his white lab coat. As he held the clipboard at his side, he rushed out the operation room and jogged to the front desk where Law was talking to the safari-dressed man. "Oi, Trafalgar, I finished the report." Kid said as he handed the clipboard to Law.

Law took the clipboard and scanned it briefly. He handed the clipboard to a person working at the front desk and ordered her to file it somewhere. As he did this, Kid stared at the man dressed in the safari outfit. The man was short compared to Law and himself. He had short brown hair and large green eyes. Binoculars were around his neck, and a small green hat on his head. Kid smirked as he found the man to look like a child.

"Law-kun, is this your assistant?" the man asked Law, looking at Kid with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Makoto-kun, this is Kid. Kid, Makoto-kun." Law introduced briefly.

Kid shook the man's hand and showed his crooked smile. Makoto turned his attention back to Law. He looked him up and down. Law wore a loose grey tank top with cargo shorts and sneakers. Makoto's eyes darted to Kid. Kid wore a tank top as well, but his was light yellow. Along with the tank top he wore shorts and sneakers. Makoto smiled widely. "So, shall we go on then? The car is right up front. Just bring your bags and we can head on out!" Makoto said with great enthusiasm.

Law took off his lab coat and handed it to the lady at the front desk. Kid mimicked his movements. "Please hang these in my office." Law told her.

Her face turned beet red as she took the jackets. Law and Kid grabbed their backpacks as they followed Makoto out the door, trying to block out the sounds of the squealing girls back at the desk. Makoto chuckles but doesn't mention anything. He opened the door to the car and waits for Law and Kid to get inside the back seats before closing the door. Makoto then opened up the driver's seat door and gets inside, closing it when he felt comfortable. He adjusted the rearview mirror and smiled. "Comfy back there, you two?" he asked, starting the engine. Law took off his backpack and put it in front of him, while Kid put it in his lap. The two in the back nodded and put their seatbelts on. "Oi, Makoto, how long until we hit the boats to get to the island?" Kid asked, running his fingers through his bright red hair. Makoto began to drive out of the hospital parking lot and thought. "Hmm…We're already not that far away from the ocean already, so about 5 minutes. Then it'll be about a 2-3 hour boat-ride to the island. I still can't believe that the island was only found last year. It's so close to the mainland!" Makoto explained.

"Do you believe that there are rare species on that island?" Law asked.

The air in the car seemed the get heavier as the question slipped out of Law's mouth. Makoto's lips formed into a thin line. "I'm not quite sure of that Law-kun. But if you're thinking of finding some sort of treasure based off of some rumor, I highly suggest you give up on it."

Law frowned. "I'm not thinking of finding treasure. I could care less about that. I want to know about the animals that live there. Especially the rumored tiger. Pictures from the wandering sailor and some other researchers have blurry red and white splotches. They say that it's the rare species. I want to see it for myself."

Makoto sighed deeply. "I'm sure you would love to see that Law-kun. But this is all new to me too. I've actually never been to the island myself. I have a map from a friend that went there a couple months ago, but he never mentioned anything about a rare species of tigers. Just a bunch of reptiles and birds." He said.

Law slumped in his seat. Kid chuckled at Law's disappointment. Kid looked out the window and smiled. "Oi, Trafalgar, we're here." Kid said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, letting a gust of salty air into the car. Law took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. He gathered his backpack and followed Kid out of the car. Makoto took some luggage out of the passenger seat and placed them on the boat, motioning for Law and Kid to follow. The 2 of them got into the boat. Law turned to Makoto. "Oi, Makoto-kun, where's Zoro and Chopper? I told Zoro to bring Chopper from the sitter." Law asked, worried.

Makoto waved a hand. "Don't worry. I got a text in the car saying that he'd be here soon. He got lost on the way here, but he found his way." Makoto turned his head around and smiled. "There he is now. Oiii, Zoro-san!" he shouted as he was pushing the boat into the ocean.

Law and Kid looked over to wear the car was, and their eyes widened. A tall, tan man came running towards them with a small, brown, fluffy dog with a blue nose. "Oi, Trafalgar, his hair is green…" Kid whispered to Law.

"I know. I see it… But Kid, you shouldn't be so surprised. Your hair is bright red." Law retorted.

Kid smirked. "Hah! At least it's not green!"

Zoro came over to the boat and plopped the small dog inside the boat. "There you go, Chopper." Zoro said as he scowled over at Law and Kid. He ran his fingers through his short green hair and sighed. "I know I have green hair. So shut it or I'll shut it for you, got it?" Zoro threatened.

Law and Kid nodded quickly. The green-haired man wore no shirt, only long black pants and black boots. He had sculpted muscles that had a sheen of sweat that made his muscles have a nice glow. Zoro turned to Makoto. "I got this. You get in the boat." He said to the small man.

Makoto smiled widely and hopped into the boat. Zoro continued to push the boat into the ocean, and when he deemed it ready, he hopped into the boat and started the engine. The engine roared to life, and the boat began the burst into the ocean at an incredible speed. Zoro kept put at the engine, while Makoto told him where to steer. Law kept Chopper company while Kid slept.

"It's pretty hot out today, huh, Law-kun?" Makoto said, taking off his safari jacket, revealing a plain white shirt.

"It sure is. Good thing I wore a tank top today." Law laughed, pulling on his loose, grey tank top.

Zoro wiped some sweat off of his brow and splashed some of the ocean water onto his face. Some of it got on Kid, and he woke up. "Oi, green-hair-guy, keep the water in the ocean." He grumbled. Zoro rolled his eyes as he wiped off more sweat. He looked to Law and Makoto. "You guys can go to sleep. I'll keep the boat moving. We won't get lost…Just going straight anyway. You'll need the rest." He said.

Law and Makoto nodded as they dozed off in the small boat. Kid was almost falling out of the boat snoring, while Law leaned his back on Makoto's as to balance themselves. Chopper curled up by Law's feet as he also began to doze. Law closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

A few hours later, Law felt a shake on his shoulder. "Oi, Trafalgar, we're here." A voice said. Law fluttered his eyes open and rubbed them. He looked out and saw the island just a couple dozen meters in front of the boat. His jaw dropped as he saw the amazing sight. Makoto and Zoro chuckled at the vet's response. Kid just smirked.

"Little Garden." Law whispered as he soaked in the amazing feeling of finally seeing the island.

**Final Thoughts:** Oh dear heavens, Yousuke-chan is finally done! Thank you to her friend that beta-ed this! He's new, so if he messed up, don't hurt him T_T Requester-san, Yousuke-chan hopes you enjoyed it! And minna-san, Yousuke-chan wants to know your opinion on this story! So please REVIEW! It's food…Thanks so much for reading this! JA ~NE!


End file.
